


Mana’s Mouth Took Possession of His Body

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [3]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Comedy, Français | French, M/M, Translation, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Gackt and Mana are facing a problem XDThis is a translation of a French fanfiction from Fanfiction.net. The original was published on the 29th of November, 2003.
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois), Kami/Yu~ki (Malice Mizer)
Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556305
Kudos: 1





	Mana’s Mouth Took Possession of His Body

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La bouche de Mana a pris possession de son corps](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539458) by Oni no Komori Uta, ~Blue_Mana~. 



Theme: Mana’s mouth took possession of his body.

Essential sentences: _“That chessboard is truly magnificent.”_

_“But I’m a carrot!”_

Author: ~Blue_Mana~

Mana woke up one morning with a terrible headache. He crawled to the kitchen, where he found Gackt in the process of preparing breakfast.

Mana: “Mornin’.”

He embraced Gackt with his right knee.

Gackt: “You haven’t recovered from last night… ^ ^”

Mana: “What did we do last night?”

Gackt: We played chess with Yu~ki and Kami.”

Mana ate a piece of toast with his shoulder blade*.

Mana: That would explain why my mouth appears to have taken possession of my body…”

Gackt: **“That chessboard is truly magnificent.”**

Mana: “What?”

Gackt: “It all happened last night...”

~flashback~

Mana: “What can I get you? ^_^”

Kami: “Anything but carrots. I hate them.”

Yu~ki: **“But I’m a carrot!** T-T **”**

Kami: “But I like you, Yu~ki.”

Gackt: “How about we play a game of chess?”

Kami & Yu~ki: “Ok!”

Mana: “I will look for the chessboard.”

The guitarist came back with the said game, but slipped on some carrot peel and fell, bumping his jaw on the chessboard.

Gackt: “Be careful, Princess! It is said that those who bash into this millennium chessboard will be possessed by an uncontrollably chubby force.”

Mana: “You are an idiot for believing things like that.”

Gackt: “You can laugh, but you’ll see tomorrow! è.é"

Mana was in the process of drinking through a straw with his buttocks.

Mana: “Am I doomed to be possessed by my mouth?!?”

Gackt: “Yes, I am truly sorry…”

In the end, life didn’t change much for Mana.

*The author wrote homoplate instead of omoplate (shoulder blade).


End file.
